


Albion: Dowry

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang gives Jaune Weiss as a Dowry.  Jaune is thoroughly confused.  It turns out Yang and Weiss were looking for a threeway, but Jaune takes it seriously.Albion (White Knight, Dragonslayer, Freezerburn), LadybugPre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Albion: Dowry

Yang: Here we go.

Yang: *picks up Weiss*

Weiss: *huffs*

Yang: *passes Weiss to a stunned Jaune*

Weiss: *wriggles*

Jaune: If you don't stop that, I'm going to drop you.

Weiss: *whines*

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: Barbarian!

Jaune: Uh, me?..

Weiss: *huffs*

Jaune: I have no idea what's going on.

Yang: Dowry.

Jaune: What-ry?

Jaune: Dow-what?

Jaune: What-what?

Jaune: Dowry?!

Yang: From my family to yours.

Weiss: I am not to be given away...

Yang: You would dishonour our family?

Weiss: *huffs*

Yang: You are the very best we have to offer.

Weiss: I am not. *points at Jaune* Would you put me down?!

Ruby: Nope.

Jaune and Weiss: What?

Ruby: Nope.

Jaune and Weiss: Why not?

Ruby: Then Jaune and Yang couldn't get married.

Weiss: *whines*

Jaune: I am so confused right now.

Ruby: We couldn't think of anything else to give you.

Jaune: Admittedly, she is the best thing you could give me.

Jaune: *looks down at Weiss*

Jaune: Silk and velvet with the finest filligree.

Jaune: *face moves a couple inches towards Weiss*

Weiss: *gasp*

Jaune: *pulls his head away*

Weiss: I'm not a piece of luggage.

Blake: Luggage probably wouldn't whine as much.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Blake: Probably wouldn't smile as much, either.

Weiss: Schnees do not smile!

Blake: Well, this picture seems to say you do.

Blake: *uses her scroll to show Weiss a picture of herself smiling in Jaune's arms*

Jaune: *puts Weiss down*

Jaune: Okay, I think the joke is over*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Yang: What joke?

Jaune: Eh... what?

Yang: I totally want to marry you.

Jaune: I... um... er... and Weiss?

Yang: I was joking about that honour stuff. Not really me.

Jaune: Well then...

Yang: But the giving you Weiss part was real.

Ruby: Yeah!

Jaune: What?

Yang: *lightly pushes Weiss into Jaune*

Jaune: *instinctively wraps his arms around Weiss to protect her*

Weiss: *blushes profusely*

Jaune: *head rests on Weiss' shoulder*

Jaune (whispering): Does this make any sense to you?

Weiss (whispering): Surprisingly, yes.

Jaune: *recoils with shock but doesn't let her go, simply loosening his hold on her*

Weiss: Yang is an uncouth barbarian.

Yang: But you seem to enjoy being in his arms.

Weiss: *blushes*

Weiss: I will... admit...

Jaune: *holds Weiss close*

Weiss: *smiles brightly*

Jaune: So, Weiss is my?..

Blake: I believe handmaid is the correct term for it.

Jaune: Uh... huh...

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: A concubine.

Jaune: Uh... huh?..

Blake: But to get her you have to marry Yang.

Jaune: I... I'm sorry... but I think I only have one brain cell working right now, and it's thoroughly confused.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: *turns around in his arms and kisses him*

Jaune: *freezes in place, his arms floating in the air around Weiss*

Weiss: *gently craddles his face*

Weiss: *turns around and scowls at Yang*

Weiss: Was this truly the best way to?..

Jaune: *hyperventilates*

Weiss: *pulls herself out of his arms and places her hand lightly on his breast*

Weiss: Breathe. Breathe my sweet knight, breathe. Your Snow Angel is here for you.

Jaune: *breathing slowly begins to even out*

Yang: Easy there, ladykiller. You don't want to pass out before your wedding.

Jaune: I had a weird dream.

Jaune: *looks at Yang* You were there.

Jaune: *looks at Weiss* And you were there.

Jaune: *looks at Ruby and Blake* Oh dear good god, it's still happening. Someone want to tell me what's going on right now?

Yang: Two for the price of one. Limited time offer. I suggest you act now.

Jaune: Marry you?

Yang: *gestures to Weiss* I did give you a dowry.

Jaune: That just raises further questions.

Weiss: Just say yes, so we can start our life of bliss together.

Jaune: So, I'm going to marry you both?

Weiss: Oh, no. Of course not.

Jaune: *relieved exhale*

Weiss: I'm going to be a concubine. Yang is going to be your wife.

Jaune: A Schnee?.. my concubine?.. What would your father think?

Weiss: He would be royally pissed off, and it serves him well. You've done more for me than my father every has.

Jaune: He did raise you, give you the finest... Well... everything...

Weiss: He raised me to be the perfect little tool to help him gain more power. Winter might be Ironwood's concubine, but I'll be yours, and FATHER - WILL - HATE - IT - WITH EVERY FIBRE OF HIS BEING!

Weiss: *kneels down in front of him*

Jaune: I still think this is some elaborate prank, as that makes FAR more sense, but I have nothing to lose but my dignity and self-worth, so I will take you up on your offer. So, what's now, fun's over, you get to laugh at Jaune, ha... ha...

Yang: *kisses Jaune*

Yang: You said yes, which means I get to keep you now.

Weiss: Don't forget about me.

Jaune: *moves his right hand out, which Weiss places on her head*

Weiss: Don't forget about your meaningless little gutter snipe.

Jaune: Alright, that's it. I'm stopping this right here.

Yang: What the hell, Weiss?

Jaune: *grabs the back of Weiss' neck and pulls her to her feet*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss within an inch of his face*

Jaune: You are not a worthless little gutter... whatever...

Blake: Snipe.

Jaune: You mean the world to me,.

Jaune: *kisses Weiss deeply on the lips*

Jaune: *let's her go*

Jaune: Treating her like something precious I could do, but...

Weiss: *puts her hand over his lips*

Weiss: I am the most precious thing Yang could give you. I am the most precious thing **I** could give you.

Ruby: Don't forget about me?

Jaune: Uh?

Ruby: Sister-in-law, duh. I'm giving you Weiss, too.

Jaune: *looks at Blake*

Blake: I honestly don't really have any idea what's going on here, but they seem to be sincere.

Blake: *shrugs*

Yang: So, ladykiller? Want to slay my dragon with your throbbing lance?

Jaune: After the wedding. If you both were serious.

Yang: I was hoping for, you know, benefits, but if you're serious?

Jaune: Why wouldn't I be serious about this? I can't believe you are all so care free here. This is our lives we're talking about.

Yang: Easy, ladykiller.

Jaune: No, I won't take it easy.

Jaune: *lightly pushes Weiss to the side as he steps up to Yang*

Jaune: *pulls Yang in for a powerful kiss*

Blake: So, we know who wears the pants in the family.

Weiss: I prefer skirts, myself.

Yang: I like booty shorts.

Jaune: *gropes her booty*

Jaune: I am going to marry you.

Jaune: *lifts his left arm out*

Weiss: *moves in under his arm*

Jaune: And keep you as a concubine.

Jaune: *left arms moves down to grope Weiss' booty*

Jaune: And Ruby will be my sis-in-law.

Ruby: Yeah!

Jaune: And Blake will be... I don't know, the family pet?

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: Sister-in-law, in-law.

Ruby: *points at Jaune*

Ruby: Yeah!

Yang: It's all fun an games until someone loses a Weiiiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188834471539/albion-dowry) Tumblog.


End file.
